


Nie oceniaj zbyt pochopnie.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [2]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prace moje, umieszczone również na blogu http://opowiadania-yaoi-slash.blog.pl/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nie oceniaj zbyt pochopnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Prace moje, umieszczone również na blogu http://opowiadania-yaoi-slash.blog.pl/

Siedzieliśmy na kanapie i patrzyliśmy w dwóch różnych kierunkach. Słowa nie były tu potrzebne, a mimo to zostały wypowiedziane.

\- Nie idź.  
To krótkie zdanie zawierało taką masę emocji, że aż zacisnąłem zęby.  
\- Muszę.  
A to słowo wyrażało za to całą determinację, jaką posiadałem. Słychać w nim było również smutek i… fałsz.  
\- Nie musisz. I dobrze zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – Tadeusz zawsze wiedział, co mi chodzi po głowie. Odetchnąłem i spojrzałem mu w oczy.  
\- Utrudniasz.  
Znowu wydusiłem z siebie tylko kilka głosek. Nie chciałem, by Zośka wyczytał z moich wypowiedzi za dużo uczuć. Chociaż dobrze wiedziałem, że nawet z jednego słowa wyciągnie sporo z tego, co ukrywałem.  
I miałem rację. Tadeusz uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej, wplatając palce w moją dłoń.  
\- Wiem.  
Odwróciłem twarz w jego kierunku i spojrzałem mu w oczy.  
\- Robisz to celowo.  
Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Jego tęczówki się śmiały.  
\- Tak.  
Westchnąłem i musnąłem wargami jego usta.  
\- Puść mnie tam. – wyszeptałem.  
Oczy mu pociemniały, a twarz spoważniała. Założył mi włosy za ucho.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało – powiedział.  
Zacisnąłem palce na jego koszuli i nie opuściłem wzroku.  
\- Możesz nie wrócić – dodał.  
Jęknąłem i objąłem go w talii. Miał ją węższą niż większość dziewczyn. W ogóle był jak dziewczyna. Zaśmiałem się.  
\- Czemu zawsze zakładasz ten negatywny scenariusz?  
Pokręcił głową i pocałował mnie lekko. Zawsze tak całował. Delikatnie i z uczuciem, jak dziewczyna. Chociaż nie – lepiej.  
Jego kobiecość była fascynująca. Od zawsze miał w sobie coś, co zwracało moją uwagę. Wszystko robił z wyczuciem i elegancją, nawet chodził inaczej niż reszta chłopaków. Lubiłem z nim przebywać… i przytulać się. I całować. Naprawdę.  
Starałem się nigdy nad tym nie zastanawiać, bo mimo wszystko był chłopakiem.  
Pogłębiłem pocałunek i oplotłem go nogami w pasie. Zośka głaskał moje plecy, kark, włosy, a ja położyłem dłonie na jego brzuchu. Przez materiał bluzki wyczuwałem twarde mięśnie. Tadeusz miał najpiękniejsze ciało na świecie. Czułem się przy nim jak marna kopia ideału człowieka.  
Całowaliśmy się coraz bardziej gwałtownie.  
Ej. To przesada. Są pewne granice.  
Poczułem dotyk zimnych palców na dole moich pleców. Zadrżałem i uniosłem się wyżej, by wpić się w usta przyjaciela.  
Ostatnim, czego teraz chciałem, było wyjście gdziekolwiek.  
Brawo, Tadeuszu Zawadzki.  
Udało ci się.


End file.
